


We Are Whole

by Kathendale



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Amputation, Body Horror, Disabled Character, I'm not a doctor, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Permanent Injury, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Third degree burns, limp, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: It was just supposed to be a small mission. A crazed arson that had gotten a hold of some high grade fire tech. So how did Scott end up with the tire of a 3,500 pound truck completely crushing his leg?(Title is a Work in Progress, comment suggestions)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalpoptart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/gifts).



> This story takes place post Ant Man and the Wasp, and opens on a mission that Hope and Scott are on. Please keep in mind I do not have any medical experience whatsoever, so do not tell me that I'm inaccurate because I already know that. I dedicate this story to Immortal Poptart because you created one of my favorite stories ever.

Scott woke up, stretching and yawning before going to get dressed. After he was ready, Scott got into the small car that he had managed to buy, making his way to where he worked with Luis, Dave, and Kurt. “Morning Scotty!” Luis said, and Scott nodded in greeting, shuffling towards the coffee maker. He never understood how Luis was always so lively. After the coffee maker beeped, Scott grabbed the steaming mug and made his way to the shitty desk that he had never bothered replacing. He had just gotten out his laptop when his phone began playing ‘God Is A Woman.’ Scott hit answer, and held the phone up to his ear.

 

“Scott? There’s a crazed arson on the 101. He has high tech fire weaponry and is a threat to the public. How soon can you be there?” Scott was already downing his black coffee, stumbling out of his chair. “I can be there in ten and ready to fight in twenty.” He announced, going to the storage room where he had the Ant Man suit. “Scotty? Where you going bro? We got a lot of appointments today.” Luis called out, watching as Scott stumbled towards the closet. “Gotta go, Luis. Mission with Hope, sorry.” Kurt began muttering under his breath something about gypsies, and Dave wished him luck. He finally pulled on the suit, and then shrunk down, summoning the nearest ant. “I think I’ll call you  Dante Alighieri .” Scott mused as he climbed onto the ant’s back, flying towards the 101.

 

Hope looked up as Scott finally arrived on the back of his ant, sighing with relief. “You like him? His name is Dante Alighieri.” Hope stared at him. “Hilarious.” She deadpanned, turning towards where the crazed maniac was burning vehicles left and right. “We need to stop him before he hits that oil tank.” Hope said, pointing towards the large tanker. Scott nodded, growing back to normal size and delivered a hard uppercut to the man, who doubled over in pain. He grinned, revealing chipped teeth. “Finally, I got your attention, pest.” The man said with a thick country accent, which set Scott’s nerves on fire. “And why would you want my attention, flame boy?” Scott quipped, which caused the man to frown. “I thought it’d be helpful to take one of you supers out of the game.” Before Scott could respond or react, the man turned his weapon on him, firing. Scott cried out in pain as an intense agonizing heat burned through his body, causing him to collapse next to a red van of sorts. The man stood over Scott’s burned body, grinning maniacally. With in human strength, the man lifted the vehicle by its front, before dropping the wheel on top of Scott’s entire leg and hip, crushing it. Scott let loose a scream of pure agony, his body filled with white hot pain. The man sneered at him. “See you in hell.” He leered. And with that, the man detonated a suicide vest, causing Scott to flinch back as the man exploded in flames.

 

“Scott? SCOTT?” Hope cried out, searching among the debris for her partner. “Scott, where the hell are you?” She heard a pained groan, and rushed over to the red SUV. “Scott?” She whispered tentatively, and gasped in shock at what she saw. Scott was covered in what appeared to be third degree burns, but the worst part was that his leg was being crushed by a 3,600 pound vehicle. “Oh my God.” She muttered, fumbling as she grabbed her phone, hands shaking as she dialed Steve Roger’s phone number. “Hello? Steve Rogers? I need you on the San Francisco 101 right now. Please hurry.” Hope listened as Steve said “On my way.” Before hanging up. She watched the sky impatiently, worry and concern written over her face. The Falcon dropped Steve off, who landed in a barrel roll. Sam landed as well, standing at the ready. “I need you to lift this truck, it’s crushing Scott’s leg, and I don’t know how bad the damage is.” Hope rambled, not even realizing what she was doing. “Calm down, Hope. Steve’s got this.” Sam said gently, and Hope nodded curtly. She watched as Steve grunted, lifting the vehicle off of Scott’s leg, which elicited a horrible scream of pain from Scott. Sam rushed over, his years as a medic coming to use. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He muttered when he saw the damage. The leg was completely crushed and twisted at a ninety degree angle. “We gotta get him to the Tower right now, I don’t know if they’ll be able to save the limb.” Sam murmured, a calculating look on his face. Scott let out a breathy moan of pain, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Steve looked over at where the man had detonated his suicide vest. “Me and Hope will clean up here, Sam, you get Scott to the tower for treatment.” He said, grabbing his shield. Sam very gently scooped up Scott’s burned body, wincing when the man let out a soft whimper of pain.

* * *

**Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Ed-**

“What, V?” Eddie asked, exasperated.  **I smell something not human. They are a Klyntar, like me. Left behind.** Eddie perked up at that. “Another symbiote?” He questioned aloud, and as if summoned, a blob of red grey goo came forward sluggishly.  **They say their name is Rogue, and that they also escaped during the crash. They have been searching for their Other, feeling empty.** Eddie frowned. “Well, that’s sad. What say we help them find their Other, V?” Eddie asked, and Venom’s head formed, large teeth and opal eyes staring at him.  **I believe, that that is an excellent idea, Eddie.** Eddie rolled his eyes affectionately, leaning down to scoop up the other symbiote. The symbiote curled up in the palm of Eddie’s hand as he walked towards his apartment. Once inside, Eddie felt Venom form their head before beginning to speak to the other symbiote in a dialect that he did not understand. But one thing, he did know. He would help Rogue find their Other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes through surgery and a brief history lesson on Rogue.

Rogue had been one of the symbiotes that had come to Earth. Only, they had managed to escape the crash site undetected. When they had first found a living creature, they latched onto it, but something felt wrong. The creature had balked in terror until it collapsed from exhaustion, and it submitted to them. Rogue ate the creatures brain. They then left, in search of something more. They felt empty and alone, terrified Riot would kill them. Riot wandered aimlessly for almost two years, before they had collapsed, exhausted and unable to keep going. Then, they had found the one they cared about most. Venom, Venom who had promised to find them once it was all over. Venom, who had found their Other, was the one to help them. Rogue could sense their Other near.

* * *

Sam landed at the tower, rushing in. Scott was held in his arms, body limp and a deadweight. “STARK! Please, help me!” Sam cried out, chest heaving with exertion from carrying the man’s body for so long. Tony skid into the room, coming to a dead halt when he saw the condition that Scott’s body was in. Every inch of skin was covered in third degree burns, his right leg all the way up to the hip was crushed flat and twisted at an odd angle. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Tony whispered, eyes wide. “Please.” Sam pleaded softly, and Tony snapped out of it, calling for his best doctors who took Scott to the emergency room.

“Condition critical, unstable, need to stabilize him or he’ll die.” All the doctor talk was going over Sam’s head, who was practically imploding with worry and fear for his friend. “C’mon, Tic Tac. You gotta pull through.” He murmured, before dialing Maggie to tell her what was going on. “Hello?” Sam froze. That was Cassie’s voice. “Hey, squirt. Can I talk to your mom?” He asked, trying to keep the seriousness of the situation out of his voice. He didn’t want to worry the child. He could practically hear Cassie’s frown. “Okay, Mr. Falcon.” Sam could hear Cassie calling for her mother in the background, and soon enough, Maggie’s voice came over the line. “Hello, this is Maggie.” Sam noted that she sounded exhausted. “Hey, Maggie. I have something important to tell you.” He said in a serious tone, and she immediately seemed more lively. “What happened?” She inquired worriedly. “Scott was in a fight on the 101, and he was injured. Badly, His leg may have to be amputated.” Sam heard Maggie suck in a sharp breath, before she began muttering under her breath for a few seconds. It sounded like prayers. “JIM! Call Luis and his friends, we need to get to the tower right now!” Maggie called out on her side of the line. “We’ll be there soon, Sam.” With that, the call dropped.

* * *

Jim Paxton rushed over to his fiancee. “What’s wrong?” He asked worried. “Scott was injured, badly. We need to get to the tower. Did you call Luis?” As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Jim opened it to reveal Luis, Dave, and Kurt, ready to take care of Cassie. “We are here for a Princess Cassie?” Kurt said in his Russian accent. Jim nodded, letting them in. They knew how to care for Cassie. Jim and Maggie got in their car, driving towards the tower.

Maggie strode into the tower like she owned it, and security let her through, Jim trailing behind her. They met Sam in the hallway. “How bad is it?” Maggie asked, the worry seeping into her voice. “I’m sorry, they had to amputate the leg, Maggie. They say that from now on, he’ll have random times where the pain will become unbearable in his hip. His days of being Ant Man are over.” Sam informed sadly, his expression one of hurt and sadness for his friend. Maggie’s hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a sob, and Jim pulled her into his arms, his expression one of sadness as well. Tony came into the hallway, walking stiffly. “They just started the amputation process.” He said tersely. Sam grimaced at the thought. “Good news is, they stabilized him, he’ll survive.” Tony added, and Sam let out a breath of relief. Maggie also gasped in relief, thanking Tony for saving him. “We need to tell Hope how he’s doing.” Sam stated seriously, grabbing his phone and dialing her number. “Sam, is he okay?” Hope asked, not even giving him a chance to talk. “Hope, they managed to stabilize them.” He heard a sigh of relief on the other line. “But they weren’t able to save the leg. They are currently amputating it, and he’ll have pains in his hip for the rest of his life. I’m sorry, but his Ant Man days are over.” Sam told her gently, and he heard a choked off sob of misery. “Thanks for telling me, Sam.” Hope dropped the call before he could respond, and Sam felt a single tear drip down onto his cheek. “Maybe if I had gotten here sooner.” He murmured, and Maggie walked forward, gently resting her hand on his shoulder. “Sam, this wasn’t your fault. His days as Ant Man may be over, but his days as a hero aren’t. He’s still an amazing person, and we all know he will protect Cassie with his life. His life isn’t over, he always finds another way.” Sam nodded slowly, soaking in what Maggie had said. “You’re right. He will pull through this.” Just as he said this, a tired looking doctor stumbled into the room. “The amputation was successful.” He murmured, before stumbling towards the bathroom. Everyone in the room let out the breath they had been holding. They could only speculate how Scott would react. They all knew he was a bright, optimistic person, but who knew if he would keep his upbeat attitude with his situation. “Please, let him pull through.” Jim muttered, worried for the man he now called his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was so repetitive, I'm sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> New story for the holidays. Comment what you'd like to see!


End file.
